Life As A Cullen
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Growing up with three older brothers, and a dad that is the Chief of hospital , isn't always easy for 8 year old Millie. But she makes the best of it, and wouldn't change any of it. She loves the adventures she has with her brothers and dad. Eventually, Esme, Bella, Alice, and Rose will come into the story. Story idea by Carlisle's Favorite Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Carlisle's POV

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. It couldn't have been 7:00 already. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. I had a long shift at the hospital last night and I was tired.

Sighing, I tuned off my clock. I wasn't ready to get out of bed. I certainly wasn't ready to go back to work. I had to though. I had a couple of patient's to check on and a little girl who had her appendix taken out to check on to. I hope it wasn't going to be a busy day.

AS I was lying in bed, and I heard a pair of feet coming to my door. I smiled to myself. It was my youngest and only daughter Millie. She always comes in at 7:00 and wakes me up, and cuddle. I loved mornings like that when we cuddle. Their was a knock on the door, I said come in. She came in, a smile on her face, clutching her teddy bear. She ran to the bed and snuggled under the covers.

" Hi baby girl. Did you sleep good?" I asked her.

Mille shook her head yes.

" Good." I said and I kissed her head.

" I'm hungry." Millie told me. When he said that, her stomach growled.

" Alright, I'm up. What would you like to eat?" I asked her.

" Um, French Toast please." She said.

" I'm on it." I told her.

I was about to get up when my second oldest son came in. It was Emmett. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

" Hey Emmett." I said.

" Hey. Millie, why don't you let dad sleep a little longer. I can make you breakfast." Emmett told her.

Millie shook her head. " I want daddy to."

" I'm already up Emmett, I don't mind." I told him.

" You go shower, I'll take care of it." He said.

" Thanks Emmett."

Emmett picked up Millie. She giggled when he tossed her in the air and caught her.

" Lets go make some food." He said.

" Try not to burn the house down!" I shouted to him.

" Sure thing pops!" He said.

Emmett can be a good cook, it is just sometimes he manages to burn food and set the smoke alarm off.

I finally got out of bed, and went to go and shower.

Once I was out of the shower and dressed, I went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, happy that I didn't smell anything burning.

" See pops, I didn't burn the house down. The smoke alarm didn't even go off." He stated proudly.

" Good for you." I told him.

I went to the table to give Millie a kiss. I had a cup of coffee already at my seat.

Emmett was done and he placed the French Toast in front of Millie and me. Jasper and Edward were still asleep.

" Thanks Em, it looks great." I said.

" It does. Thanks Emmy!" Millie said.

" Welcome guys." He said sitting down.

" What are your plans today?" I asked.

" Taking Millie to the beach, play Mario Kart, and I think Edward was going to teach Millie Let It Go on the piano. " Emmett said.

" Good. I gotta go guys. Be good Millie." I said.

I grabbed my Doctors bag and went to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Edwards POV

"Hey Emmett, do you mind watching Millie? Dad wants me to look some stuff up on line and try to find the best pumpkin patch." I asked my brother.

"Sure thing. We can play some Mario Kart. Millie! Time to play Mario Kart!" Emmett shouted.

Millie came bouncing into the living room, wearing her Elsa and Anna pajamas. Clutching onto her favorite stuff animals at the moment, which were Olaf and Sven. Jasper was right behind her.

"Jasper, will you please play with us?" Millie asked.

"I would rather watch Millie." Jasper said.

"Okay."

Millie went to the couch and sat down and waited for Emmett to set up the Wii. Those two can play for hours. And all I needed was an hour. Two at the most.

I went to the kitchen and turned on my laptop and begin to search. I needed to find a good pumpkin patch, and a fun one. Dad wants the best for Millie.

As I was searching, I found a couple of them that looked like fun. One of them was called Sam Ulley's Spooky Pumpkin Patch. That one had a corn maze, a huge pumpkin field full of pumpkins, a haunted house, and a hayride. That sounded fun. I wrote that one down, along with the hours and prices to get in

The next one I found was called Pumpkin Land. It had face painting, a haunted hayride, a scarecrow contest, acres of pumpkins, and a corn maze as well. That sounded fun to. I wrote that down and the hours and prices to get in.

I found some more farms and wrote those down to and then called it good I turned off my laptop and went to see what my siblings were up to.

I walked into the living room to find Emmett and Millie in an argument about the game.

"You cheated!" Emmett complained.

"You can't cheat! It's called practice!" Millie shouted back.

"You have created a monster bro!" Jasper said laughing.

"Shut up Jasper!" Emmett said.

"Another round Emmett? Please?" Millie begged.

Oh no. Not the puppy face. Emmett can never refuse the puppy face. I sat on the couch. Arms across my chest. I had a smirk on my face.

"Fine. Another round." Emmett said.

It went on like this for a few more hours. Emmett has created a video game monster.

A few hours later, I heard Millie's stomach growl. I chuckled. I looked at the clock and it was 12:30. Time went by fast.

"Want some lunch baby girl?" I asked her.

Millie said yes and we went into the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were playing the game now.

Millie went and sat on the barstool as soon as we got to the kitchen. I figured if Jasper and Emmett were hungry enough, they could make themselves lunch. I leaned against the counter facing Millie.

"What would you like for lunch?" I asked.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly please, with some Strawberries and Apple Juice." Millie said.

"I can fix that right up." I told her.

I got to work. In less than ten minutes, I was done and had the food right in front of her.

"How about we put our piano lesson on hold and go to the beach today? How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Sounds so much fun!" Millie said.

"Good. When you are done with lunch, go get dressed." I told her.

"Okay."

Millie finished up lunch and went to go and get dressed.


End file.
